The Secret Gods
by TheFireCrafter
Summary: A new Halfblood named Alex gets to camp, and gets into more trouble than even Percy (good thing he's not there yet)
1. Chased

Alex ran through the City. For normal people, he was being chased by tall people in black suits, but he was really being followed by Cyclops. These giganic, oneeyed creatures were after him, but Alex had no idea why. All of a sudden, he saw his friend Leon, who was just getting on his motorbike. „Hey, are you ready to drift?" Leon asked with a big grin in his face. „Normaly not, buuut now I would LOVE to, because of those Cyclops over there." Answered Alex. „Wait, wait, wait. You see them too? That. Is. Not. Good. Come on, let's get somewhere safe." Leon said with a really overreacting voice. Alex was used to Leon having emotional swings, do he had forgotten it, but at times like these, he remembers.

Feedback in the comments, please. More parts coming soon.


	2. Greeted

Sometimes Leon's emotional swings can be very useful. They drove till they were at the quai, at which there was a ship which was to go to Long Island. They went onto the ship and travelled to Long Island. As they got there, they didn't see anything, but Leon knew that this was an precaution of the camp. "What in the world are we doing here?" Alex asked. "There isn't even anything here." Leon explained to him, that this is a camp for people whose either mom or dad was a greek god. "Because you could see the Cyclopes, I realized you are a Halfblood." Leon said. "But I never knew any of my parents..." Alex said sadly. They walked into camp and saw a sign saying "Camp Halfblood". Patrick greeted them: " Hey, you guys are new, right?" "Well I'm Alex and this here is... Hey, wait a second, where has he gone?" Alex answered unsure. "Who?" Patrick asked. Alex said that it didn't matter and let Patrick show him around camp.

**Question Time! Write your questions and Feedback in the comments... ****_or else._**


	3. Forseen

As Alex got to the Mess Hall, he realized how hungry he was. Good thing it was just time to eat. He ate until he was full, but still had a bit left to offer to the gods. As he threw the offer into the fire, he said it was for all of the gods. The whole camp went silent. Alex didn't know why, until he saw the hologram of the owl on top of his head. The Athena kids welcomed him. He was happy, because they were like family, something that Alex had never really had before. They then played Capture the Flag, and Alex's team won. The days went on, soon it became weeks, and everything was normal, until something very unusual happened during a game of Capture the Flag...

Alex reallized that he had the Symbol of Hermes above his head. Chiron came to see what happened and was shocked. Chiron galloped to the Oracle, with Alex by his side. The Oracle spat out a green mist while telling a prophecy:

**_ A son of two gods, a mistake very grave _**

**_ will vernture far west, a secret, he must save. _**

**_ An answer not possible, a god not yet taught_**

**_ will give this mistake, something he will never have thought_**

**__**Alex listened to the prophecy. "You will not be able to take someone with you for this quest, but this "God not yet tought" sounds interesting, maybe he or she can help you in some way."


	4. Bullied

Alex went to the Athena cabin to get his stuff. All the kids in the Athena cabin, except for Patrick, looked at him as if he were an alien. "Good luck, Alex. Send me an Iris message when you find out something new." Patrick said. Alex took his stuff, and said that he will. Upon leaving the Athena cabin, Alex was ambushed by a bunch of unclaimed kids. "Hey, Asshole! How come we haven't been claimed yet, and have been here for ages, and you get claimed TWICE! Huh? Explain that to us!" They said angrily. "Look, I didn't ask to be an accidental son of to gods! Now, if you would be so kind to piss off, so that I can start my quest." Alex replied. The unclaimed kids blocked his way. They then started charging at him. Alex put his hands out defensively, only to find that all of the books of the Athena cabin were flying at them. Not the thrown flying, but FLYING flying. The Athena kids came out, and looked shocked. They didn't know what had happened. They slowly backed into their cabin, because they didn't want to have the same fate. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you. I didn't even know that would happen." Alex said to them. "You should have already left by now. Hurry!" Chiron said, who had arrived to see what the commotion was about, and Alex hadn't noticed him yet. Alex did what Chiron said, only to be greeted by Alecto.

**More coming soon...  
Please write reviews and comments ****_:3_**


	5. Uncovered

"I have been waiting for you..." Alecto said. Alex tried to run but was stopped by Alecto. Alex was blinded. As soon as he could see again, he was greeted by his friend Leon, and where Alecto used to be, was a pile of ash. "What was ? Leon? Who are you really? WHAT are you really?" Alex demanded his friend, who seemed now like a stranger to him. "I am... like you. I am also a son of two gods, yet I am not a mistake. I am a secret. I would teach you to use your powers, but I am not yet learned. We could go together if you want." Leon answered. Alex decided to take Leon with him, because he realized that Leon would be very helpful. As they walked down to the port, a boat was waiting for them. "Get in. Now." The person in the boat told them. Alex and Leon did as they were told. "Hades commanded me me to bring you two to Olympus. By the way, I'm Charon. Not nice to meet you." He said. Alex and Leon sat down, and waited to float over to the Empire State Building (Charon's boat could take them all the way to the entrance). As soon as they got there, they walked in, and asked to get to the 600th floor. "There is no 600... oh Diaphoron, nice to see you again. You're free to go up." Alex was confused why the guy called Leon 'Diaphoron', and went into the lift with him, pondering on how little he really knows...

**Please write a review or comment! More coming soon...**


	6. Discovered

They got out of the lift on the 600th floor, only to find that they weren't the only 'Half'-bloods there. "Hi, I'm Jake Snow, and this is my girlfriend (and companion for this quest) Rayla Higgins." The boy greeted them. As he said his girlfriend's name, she said hi. "Come in, the meeting is about to start." Hephaestus greeted them. "Nice to see you again, son." "Hi dad, is mom here?" Leon asked him. "Yeah, but in a mad mood (like usual)." Hephaestus answered. Alex, Leon, Jake and Rayla walked into the throne room. The god turned themselves the size of the teens and greeted them. Athena and Hermes both wen to hug Alex, Heph hugged Leon, and Nemesis reluctantly did the same. "Settle down, settle down." Zeus said. "Now we need to start. YOU exist because your two godly parents got drunk on ambrosia and made love. Technically, we should dispose of you mistakes, but gods are valuable..." Poseidon interrupted: "AND AWESOME! YEAH! GO TEAM OLYMPUS!" Jake looked wierd at his dad, and then back at Zeus, who continued: "Yes, and awesome. Now, as I was saying, we need you. We don't know when the Titans shall strike, nor do we know if we have any other enemies (besides the Titans). We each have our own limited powers, but somehow, you have the powers of both your godly parents, plus your own additional power. Your godly parents shall teach you how to use those powers. First, Poseidon here will take Jake, Nemesis will take Diaphoron (a.k.a. Leon)and Hermes will take Alex. But who shall take Rayla? I sense a godly presence in her, yet she is not born of us." Rayla turned into a cat and back. "That is because I am Bast, the egyptian goddess. I hope you still let me go with you on your quest, I would be honoured to help, if you want me to. I might be able to develop some new powers." Rayla said. "Oh why not? The more the merrier, I guess." Zeus said. The fact that Rayla was Bast wasn't really bad news, except for Jake, who now felt like he had been dating a cat. "Now, time to get cracking!" Poseidon said.

**Please write a review or comment.**


	7. Betrayed: Jake

Jake went into training with his dad, only to find a room filled with TONS of water. The walls were made out of clouds, too. Poseidon then said: "Let's get this party started! WOO! I'll do something slowly, and you have to repeat that, ok? Jack nodded. They both jumped into the water, while screaming: "Cowabunga!" As they were fully submerged, Jack noticed that tons of monsters appeared. Poseidon swung his trident around him, and spun it, and then smashed his trident into the ground. Waves inside of the water with celestial bronze particles flung themselves into the monsters and oblitterated them. Jake tried the same with his sword "Timoria" and a wave of darkness engulfed the monsters. The force of the wave was so strong that Jake got knocked back, slammed into the wall and went KO. Poseidon crouched over Jake and fed him lots of ambrosia. "You ok, son? That's enough now, you've already shown that you know your mother's powers, so you should rest for now." Poseidon said. He teleprted himself and Jake to Leon's Mansion on Olympus. "You can sleep here. Nemesis won't need to train you. You shall be the god of shadows and poisons." Jake was happy, but didn't know how to show it since he was nearly dead. Then they heard someone smashing into a wall, coming from where Leon was...


	8. Betrayed: Alex

Hermes took Alex into a room which was made out of clouds. "So, **what** exactly are we going to be doing here? I mean it's cool, made out of clouds and all, but it's so empty." Alex said. "Ah, that's your Athena side kicking in. Nice to know you like the architecture." Hermes replied happily. He clapped his hands twice and a parkour appeared. Alex stared for a few, and Hermes started grinning. That is, until Alex complained: "**This** is the practice? **This **meant to be hard? Pah, this is a piece of cake!" Alex started the parkour and ran through at the speed of sound until he smashed his head on an invisible wall. "That was mean." Alex said. He started bleeding on his forehead. "Rise my child, god of spies." Hermes told him. Alex's forehead healed instantly. "Don't I have to finish tra…" Alex said, but was interupted by a huge crash.


	9. Betrayed: Leon (and Bast)

Nemesis brought Leon and Bast into a dark room, and made sure that none was watching or listening. "OK, I didn't want to tell you this, but the prophecy that you both have heard was not complete. The full prophecy goes like this:

_Not just 1 child of 2 gods, but also mistakes very grave  
shall venture far west. A secret must them save.  
an animal beloved, shall turn not good  
a truth most hated, a god much too learned  
shall destroy something which one mistake always has yearned  
A power too great, that can splitter the hardest wood  
shall make one of these gods go back where he should.  
Yet if I am not fulfilled, the world shall end  
The Titans shall rise, and the gods descend._

I am sorry to have made you hear that. Now, shall we begin with the training?" Nemesis said. Leon and Bast nodded. "Get into a position in which you look battle-ready." Nemesis said. Leon and Bast did what they were told. They were told that to use there powers of darkness, they had to do special movements with their fingers. Leon and Bast copied Nemesis. With the "final blast" move, Bast used her powers to convince Leon that the Olympians were using him, and that they should run away. Leon was in a trance, and automatically answered that he would. He returned to his normal state, but his mind was thinking the things that Bast told him. Nemesis said to Leon: "Rise my child, god of Acting and Betrayal." After she said that, Leon used his newly learned powers to smash Nemesis furiously into the door, and stabbed her brutally with his blade. He did it all so quickly that she didn't even stand a chance. "Let's get out of this mad house." Leon said to Bast with an evil grin and frown(at the same time) on his face. Bast teleported herself and Leon to Camp Darkblood, were the Titans (Kronos was somehow there too) were forging their next plan. All the titans were wary at first, but when they saw Bast, they were calmed down. "So, you have brought a God for our plan." Kronos said. "Yes, I have. And this one just brutally stabbed Nemesis." Bast answered happily. All the Titans jaws dropped


	10. Unravelled

"You what?" One of the titans asked. "You fricking stabbed your own mother?" All the titans started whispering to eachother. Kronos yelled: "Shut up! The more dangerous, the better. Now let's continue with our plan and try to incorporate Diaphoron here into it." After an awkward silence, Leon said: "Well, what are you waiting for? Dimwits!" Kronos whispered to Bast: "I like his attitude. Anyway, he is with us." Kronos said. "Stabbing his mother to be able to betray us would be a bit stupid, don't you think?" The titans showed Leon their plan. They got a stone tablet and put it on the table. They drew 4 symbols on it: αεον. I instantly realized what they had: The Stone of Ages. Though, I couldn't do anything about it. Leon stared at it, having not seen anything like it before. A glowing screen came out of the stone with lots of different options to choose from and Kronos told Leon to choose one. Leon looked at the options and when he found one only marked Δ, he tapped it. It required a password. Kronos said to the titans: "We should probably get going. Options with only one letter are meant for only one person/god/thing, and only even asks for a password if it's the correct one." They left, and Leon started with trying to find the password. After hours of trying different options, he finally found the password: Diaphoron. He couldn't believe that it was that simple. An arrow flies through him into the screen and stays there. Leon sees that it has a note on it. He rips it off and reads it: "MMXIII COL. YOU'RE NEXT". Reading the message sent shivers down his spine. He noticed that the arrow fletichings had a lense on them. He took out his sunglasses and replaced one lense with the new one. The message now said:

"MMXIII COL. YOU'RE NEXTNNIHTGOSIASTISMSEE"

He decrypted the lower message, so that it said: "NOTHINGISASITSEEMS". _Nothing is as it seems..._ This message creeped him out even more, but he still wanted to find out what that option on the screen was. He tapped the button marked play. On the screen a video popped up. The video was a 1st Person View of someone wearing a hood, following the Titans. The hooded figure stepped on a twig, which the Titans heard. They turned around, and spoke to him: "Take your hood off, coward." They demanded. The hooded figure starts to put his hand up to take his hood off, but was stopped by a blade thrusting through his chest. he hooded figure slowly slumped to the floor, the camera breaking as it hits the floor. But just before the camera breaks in the video, Leon hears a voice. It sounded very familiar, but he can't put his finger on it. He closed the screen by swiping downwards, and packed the stone into his bag. He starts to go, but hears Bast: "Where are you going, honey?" She said mockingly. "You." Leon said gaining all of his memories back. "You killed the hooded figure in the video, didn't you?" Bast answers: "Yes, I did, but so what?" "I know who the hooded figure was," Leon answered, "it was ME, YOU B!TCH! Now eat this!" "But... but... how did you survive?" She growled. "I'm a god, F***ER" Leon replied while yelling. Leon was confused, angry, devasted, and felt like a complete idiot for dating his killer. He ook out his sword and held it high. He sliced at Bast, who, even though she was still reeling from the previous information, defended with her claws. Leon spun around and stunned her with an uppercut using the back of his sword, and then slashed at her. He ran, and ran, and ran until he got close enough to Olympus to teleport there.


	11. Unworthy: SNEAK PEAK

Sneak Peakof Chapter 9 :D

* * *

Leon teleported himself to Olympus. Everything was in rubbles and every stepp felt like he was going to fall. Leon trembled in fear, realising that the Titans may have already started and won the fight. Leon heard swords clashing, arrows getting nocked and shot, and explosions. He ran to the source of the noise and found the Olympians including Jake and Alex gallantly fighting the Titans. Leon is just about to go help the Olympians, when Alex gets stabbed.


End file.
